Blue Blurr
by Dragowolf
Summary: As Bluestreak and Blurr stand guard, Blurr's mind is not on his job. BlueXBlurr


I know... I know... really really unoriginal… but... I couldn't think of a better one.

So Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Just so you know... it was done for a contest on DeviantART and well... this is the result.

Hope you like.

Beta-read by Lament of Meow.

* * *

**Blue Blurr**

He listened.

He really listened to everything he had to say and, amazingly, understood everything being said. There were few who could do that, mostly because he spoke so fast that it was kind of hard to understand everything he was saying. But still he listened. And enjoyed listening to him, even seemed to revel in every word he spoke.

It was one of the first things that had made him so attractive.

As he told a story about one of his past missions, Blurr couldn't help but stare at him. Under the stars and the moonlight he seemed to glow a faint blue, even though he was painted gray. He's optics shone and his smile and laughter was contagious. Blurr wondered what he would look like when he overloaded.

He had watched him for so long, and he didn't think he would ever stop. Why would he? He was beautiful.

But Blurr knew that if you were ever to tell him that he would brush you off and say that there were many more beautiful then him. Blurr didn't think so.

Blurr looked over at his gray companion and watched his face as he laughed at a joke he had just finished telling. Blurr nearly burst with joy at the sight and the resonance of the beautiful sound.

Bluestreak looked over at Blurr, confused and concerned. For whatever reason, Blurr had been more fidgety then usual and even more talkative then Bluestreak could ever recall him being before. It was possible that the mech just didn't like night duty which involved a lot of standing still in one place for more then a few breems, something Blurr was not very good at.

"Hey Blurr, is everything ok? I mean, you seem to be uneasy. Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well? You can go for a short run around the base if you want, I don't mind. I can watch the gate by myself, even though, I know Ultra Magnus says we have to have two guards at the main entrance at all times and everything…" Bluestreak trailed off and wondered if that was what could have been bothering the speedster.

Blurr just stared at the gunner, saying nothing for a moment.

"Iknowthatyouprobablydon'tfeelthesamewayIdobutIreallylikeyouBluestreak.AndIreally wanttokissyou," When Blurr spoke, the words came out so quickly that it was impossible to understand what he was saying.

"OK…" Bluestreak stared in confusion at the mech, not sure what to do. He'd never been in a situation where he couldn't understand what the speedster was saying.

So when Blurr came over, grabbed the sides of Bluestreak's helm, and kissed him full on the mouth, the gunner wasn't sure what to do and froze. Only one thought was going though his mind, "Blurr is kissing me… Blurr is KISSING me…." After getting over the initial shock Bluestreak kissed back. Hard. Grabbing Blurr on either side of his helm, Bluestreak pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Blurr nearly leaped for joy, Bluestreak was kissing him back!

Wrapping his arms around Bluestreak's neck he moved to press his body right up against Blue's. Like a man dying of thirst having his first taste of water, Blurr drank in Bluestreak, tasting energon and an unique taste that was Bluestreak's alone. Eventually his glossa slipped into Blue's mouth and the two had a small fight for dominance, which, in the end, both won. As the kiss went on and deepened, Blurr moved one of his hands to Blue's doorwing and Bluestreak moaned as Blurr slowly and gently stroked the edge of his wing. And then Blurr moaned when Bluestreak pulled back from the kiss, disappointment filling him as it came to an end.

Looking a Blurr, Bluestreak smiled, "If you continue to stroke my doorwing like that, we're going to end up doing a lot much more then kissing and I don't think Ultra Magnus would like that. Neither would Red Alert, for that matter."

"Oh…." Blurr could barely speak, his crush had kissed him back, Bluestreak had kissed him back! And was suggesting that there could be much more where that came from. Blurr felt like he could have run from Cybertron and back from the joy he felt.

Noticing the Blurr wasn't really paying attention, Bluestreak stroked a seam on his side, "But I wouldn't mind finishing this when our shift is over…." Bluestreak trailed off, waiting to see what Blurr did.

Blurr just stood with Bluestreak's arms wrapped around his waist and started. It took his poor processor a minute to catch up, but when it did, his face lit up bright enough to resemble the sun. Bluestreak smiled and kissed his nose.

"Onlyfifteenmorebreems," said Blurr as he reluctantly moved back to his designated position, bouncing on his feet with anticipation for what was to come when the shift ended.

Bluestreak shook his head and sighed. This was going to be the longest fifteen breems of his life, but judging by the lustful looks that Blurr was giving him, it would be well worth the wait.

Bluestreak had never been more right in his life.

* * *

Please read and review... and please if you don't like... don't flame. I don't mind critisum... I like it. It improves my writing. But flaming me is a waste of time.


End file.
